Miracle in the Making
by Sea-of-Unwritten-Words
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts to finish out her seventh year. But a dramatic change in events brings Draco Malfoy into the mix. With a little help they fall head over heals in love...but what happens when an unexpected child is thrown in?
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Paired as partners in Potions by Snape, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy started out arguing non-stop. That is until Draco was accidentally jinxed to tell the truth and admitted to thinking Hermione was really smart and beautiful.

Chapter 1

Falling into step beside Hermione he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. He could feel her stiffen slightly then relax when she realized who it was. Smirking slyly he said, "Well hello there beautiful."

Hermione looked up and rolled her brown eyes. She still smiled as she leaned into him. Feeling the eyes of everyone around them Draco quickened his pace slightly. As Head Boy & Girl, they had their own rooms away from the rest of the dorms. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore came into view he sighed in relief, quickly whispering, "knowledge over power". Their dorm was warm and cozy as they laid their books down. A small fire crackled in the fireplace; turning to watch Hermione remove the many layers she had on he felt very possessive. She glanced up when she heard him chuckle. "What?" she asked, the question reaching her eyes.

He just shook his head in response and smiled, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She hesitated at first but soon enough her once clumsy fingers gracefully wound their way into his blonde locks. Smiling internally he backed her up against the wall hiking her legs around his own waist.

She moaned loudly, clearly showing she had no intention of stopping Draco, and he knew it. His hands slid from their place around her neck and made their way down the front of her shirt, unbuttoning the mother-of-pearl buttons as they went along. She turned her head as he placed a trail of feather light kisses along her jaw and down her neck. That's when she realized something, placing a cautioning hand on his chest. "Wait," she hesitated. "You, um, have something right?"

She could feel her face heating up. But he just smiled pulling out a condom. She smiled sheepishly and led him back to his room where she slipped off her now unbuttoned shirt. Undoing the zipper of the pleated skirt she wore, Hermione laid down on the emerald satin duvet. Wearing only her black lace bra and knickers she watched appreciatively as Draco slid off his clothes, leaving only the silver bracelet she had given him.

And...

~2 Months Later~

Everything else faded to black as she stared at the small white object she held in her hand. It simply couldn't be right. Not her, she was the smart one, the one who never did anything wrong. But there it was in plain pink and white. Suddenly the room seemed too warn, too big, and way too empty. How could she tell him? Who could she trust with this information? A name suddenly came to her.

"Ginny," she said aloud without meaning to, "I can tell Ginny!"

She didn't realize she was running until she reached the Gryffindor common room and was out of breath. Ginny saw the state her friend was in and rushed her to the girl's dormitory. Sitting her down on the bed, she demanded to know what the hell was going on. Hermione simply held up the test she had been staring at. When Ginny looked back up at her finally Hermione burst into loud sobs. Rushing to her friend's side, Ginny desperately tried to comfort the distraught girl. Crying along with her, they sat like that for hours not moving. Finally, Ginny pulled away and said, "You have to tell Draco. He has a right to know he is going to be a father."

Rushing for a scrap of parchment Hermione quickly scratched a note to a quick avifors charm she sent the message on its way before hurrying to the meeting place.

Looking down at the short note Draco wondered what could be so important that it couldn't wait until he got back to the dorm. The Defense Against the Dark Arts tower was completely deserted. Shivering, he cursed himself for not grabbing his coat. He spotted Hermione sitting on a step at the bottom of the staircase staring off into nothing. He had to shake her to get her attention. When she finally looked at him she said with a complete lack of emotion, "I'm pregnant, Draco, pregnant."

Everything went black...

Slowly the world started coming back, sounds, smells, heat, and finally touch. He was very aware if the arms encircling his torso protectively stroking his face. Slowly he cracked open his eyes then fully opened them to find he was back in his own bed with Hermione cradling him.

"What just happened?" he asked tentatively with an air of uncertainty to his words.

"Well, you kind of passed out after I told you I was pregnant." She bit her lip after she spoke.

"So that really did happen huh?"

"Yeah, it did. So how are you feeling?"

"Well," he began, "I still love you, if that is what you are asking."

"Not really, but okay. So you aren't mad or anything?" He could feel her hiding her face in his hair.

"Why would I be mad? Because you and I are going to be the parents of such an amazing miracle?"

"It feels good to hear you say that. But there is another thing we need to address." she sighed heavily.

Draco lifted himself up so as to turn around and look Hermione in the eyes. He could see the pain in them, pain she was trying so hard to hide. Involuntarily, his hand reached out to caress her face.

She hesitated only a moment before saying, "Who can we tell here at school Draco? How will we tell our parents?"

"We could tell Professor Snape. I trust him with my life, and he is head master now as well. He could help us in a lot of ways."

"I don't know, I know Snape is a good guy and all, it's just, what would happen to our baby after it is born? What then? I don't think even Snape can help us with that," Hermione sighed heavily. It was clear how much the weight of this decision hung on her delicate shoulders.

Smiling as comfortingly as possible, Draco said, "We just need to take this one baby step at a time."

The darkness of the dungeon still scared Hermione a little, but the feel of Draco's warm palm against hers calmed her down. Seeing as the worst was still ahead, she didn't let herself relax too much. Snape was perched at his desk scowling at a first year's homework when the pair entered the Potion's classroom. He barely glanced up before saying in his usual monotone, "Yes Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger what is it?"

Draco only hesitated a fraction of a second before saying, "Professor we need your help."

Draco's tone is what caught Snape off guard. He sounded desperate and venerable, like a lost puppy, like Snape's younger self. So he nodded not fully trusting his voice. Hermione could see the change in the usually hard professor's face; he looked almost sympathetic. So she stepped forward and stated, "Professor Snape I'm pregnant and we need your help. We don't know what to do or who we can trust."

Hermione was on the verge of tears. She could feel it, but she knew now was not the time. Snape slowly stood up a walked over to where she stood as he placed a hand on her shoulder he sighed. Looking first a Draco then herself he said, "I will help you, but know this. You must do exactly as I say, or many things will go wrong. First, go and find Alvina Vasser, she will help you as well. Then make an appointment at St. Mundego's to get examined. When you are done there, meet me in my office and we shall discuss the matter more."

Hermione nodded and hurried off to find Alvina. When they finally spotted her, she was sitting on the steps leading to the grand staircase. Her boyfriend Nathan was lying next to her with his head in her lap. They were both totally engrossed in what they were doing, her reading 'Hogwarts, a History' and him fiddling with a small snitch. Hermione walked up to them quite uncertain on how to begin or explain her situation. The Ravenclaw girl looked up with a knowing expression; she placed a gentle hand on her boyfriend's shoulder as she stood up. Her movements were filled with a dreamlike grace as she walked towards the most unlikely pair standing motionless before her. She smiled sweetly when she said, "You need my help don't you? I can tell. Follow me we, must go somewhere more private to talk. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you have a certain glow about you that I believe may need special guidance."

Draco looked at Hermione with millions of questions in his eyes but followed the girl willingly. They walked for quite a long ways until they reached the Forbidden Forrest. The wind blew through the trees menacingly causing shivers to run down Hermione's spine. Draco, picking up on Hermione's feelings, cast a warming charm over the three of them, and then turned to address their newest ally. "Hermione is pregnant. We were told by Professor Snape that you could help. Please we have no clue how to deal with this."

It was hard to hide the panic in his voice. He could feel the unease the flowed from the girl he loved so much, now carrying his unborn child. He moved to wrap his arms around her protectively, knowing that it wouldn't do much more than put her mind at ease. He looked at the girl he was now blindly trusting the life of his child and girlfriend to. She was staring at Hermione, but Draco got the sense that she wasn't really seeing what was in front of her. When the long silent revere broke, Alvina smiled brilliantly and said, "I know exactly what we need to do, but first I must summon Slade. Please, call me Vina."

Draco sighed in utter relief; Hermione's joy seemed to roll off her in waves, making Draco relax even more. He thanked the petite figure fading into the woods and guided the seemingly fragile girl he held so dear back to the warmth of the castle. The library steps were empty, so he sat down and pulled a now shrieking Hermione with him, so she lounged on his lap.

They lay like that for what seemed like hours; it was only after Draco felt Hermione stiffen for the fifth time did he turn her and question her comfort. She beamed back at him while she pulled his hand from its place on her neck down to her lower abdomen and said, "The baby is moving! It is so weird and comforting at the same time!"

She relaxed back into his long sinewy frame and rested her head on his shoulder. Draco stroked her hair and kissed the top of her perfect head.

A light tap on her shoulder woke Hermione from a very comfortable nap. Her eyes fluttered open to see a tall man in his twenties looking down on her. She sat up so quickly that Draco would have fallen flat on the floor, had the mysterious man not caught his arm. Vina had stood off to the side, watching with a look of pure curiosity. When the man turned to her obviously feeling quite awkward, she smiled, placing a comforting hand on his arm. She then addressed Hermione and Draco. "This is Slade. He will be your guide of sorts. And as both of you are of age they cannot expel you from the school, if you were wondering." She turned to Hermione with a small smile.

Hermione looked back with utter relief. She then scrutinized Slade, looking him up and down. He had a tall and muscular physique that was in no was frightening. His auburn hair was falling into his face, but also did wonders for his electric green eyes. When her review was over, she smiled at him, holding out her hand. He took it with what Hermione read a look of utmost relief and joy. Draco, however, was not so welcoming. She felt him tense and tighten his grip on her waist. She was going to have some words with him later about priorities. But thankfully he took the outreached hand Slade had offered.

Slade spoke in a voice with a distinctly German accent. "As Vina said, I am here to help you with the child and protect you from whomever may try to hurt you. You may not know this, but there are still those out there that would think to harm an innocent child in the name of Voldemort. Even after death, he has a powerful influence. No one truly knows who the leaders of these groups are, but there is a rumor that a pack of werewolves has been spotted quite near here. They are some of the few who support the Dark Cause, as it is now called."

Edited on January 2, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay things are a bit crazy on my end! The more comments I get the faster I am likely to upload what I have:)**

Chapter 2

Hermione let out an audible gasp as she moved to protect her abdomen. She struggled to wrap her mind around the concept of someone trying to hurt her or her unborn child. As she was staring off looking for a way that this could all be just a very bad nightmare she took notice that their little group was getting quite a few stares. So she suggested that they go somewhere more privet.

Pacing back and forth she knew that she wasn't giving up on this baby that easily. As Draco, Vina, and Slade sat watching from the couch in her and Draco's small common area she tossed a fistful of floo powder into the fireplace shouting, "St. Mundgo's Maternity Ward."

"Yes?" a nasal voice answered.

"I wish to make an appointment." Hermione answered.

"Name?" the woman asked.

Hermione looked to Slade who answered for her, "Hilda Josden, age 17, and status of appointment is examination."

"Thank-you. Your appointment is Saturday at one." with that the connection was severed.

"Hilda Josden?" Hermione questioned. But Slade only shrugged. He then pulled out a small paperback book and leafed through it looking for something. When he found it the book was passed to Vina. She scanned the page apparently in deep thought. She then said in a sort-of far off voice, "Slade this just might work if I could only see, but that blasted wall is in my way! I need to get off the grounds to see any more; this is going to be very difficult indeed."

Slade nodded his agreement. It was now nearly midnight and Hermione was quite exhausted from the day. Vina let herself out still pondering possibilities and Draco had long since gone to bed. Hermione knew what he was like in the morning when he got less sleep than usual. But it was Slade who sat staring off into the distance that worried Hermione. She felt protective of him like a mother over a child. She knew it was silly seeing how he was the older of the two, but she couldn't help but feel the need to take care of him.

So she walked over to his tall figure in the seat by the only window and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly but didn't move away. She spoke as if to a child, "Do you have anywhere to stay while you are here helping us?"

"No I don't but I could find a place easy enough."

Hermione smiled ruefully at the thought; she knew that he was lying even then. It was nearly impossible to find a place to live anywhere near Hogwarts; Abaforth had long since stopped taking in residents and the cost of anywhere else for more than a night was beyond ridiculous. She then replied, "You can stay here with Draco and I. My room is just through that door make yourself at home. And I hope you find staying here comfortable."

Before he could protest she gave his shoulder a squeeze and walked off towards Draco's room without a second glance.

Hermione knew Draco would be beyond pissed-off when he found out but she really didn't care. It was Ron she was really worried about; she had yet to tell either of her best friends about what happened.

When sunlight streamed through the window Hermione finally cracked open her eyes. She knew she had classes today and didn't want to be late. Sitting up quickly she hopped out of bed; regretting the decision instantly as she rushed to the attached lavatory vomiting violently. Draco had been brushing his teeth and hurried to hold her hair out of the way.

Hermione moaned when she was done. This had to be her least favorite part of being pregnant, other than her back pain. She knew that since she was only about three months along this was far from over. Her appointment was tomorrow and she and Draco had to dawn disguises as to not draw attention to themselves. She really despised the fact possibly failing her classes seemed so trivial, compared to what she was dealing with now. Her whole life and personality had changed in the course of a few weeks; she didn't know who she even was anymore.

After the mornings events she wasn't really feeling up to telling Harry and Ron about her pregnancy, but she knew putting it off wasn't going to help the situation. So she faced her fears got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Breathing more rapidly than normal thinking about why she was about to do, the hell she was going to set loose. Today was not going to be a good day.

When she sat down Harry was surprisingly chipper, while Ron was sullen and detached. Hermione hated that she was going to make his day even worse by telling him now, but it had to be done. So she took a deep breath and made the plunge, "I have news to share."

She now had their full enraptured attention; they never heard news from Hermione's life unless it was big. She was even more nervous than before when she said in almost a whisper, "Guys, I'm pregnant."

Harry just stared at her for the longest time not saying a word. Ron on the other hand had turned a rather unnatural shade of purple, leading Hermione to believe he was choking on the bit of toast he had been eating. She was so frantic, worried about one of her oldest friends that Slade's seemingly over dramatic entrance to the hall went unnoticed. Not by everyone else though; the room was suddenly abuzz with urgent whispers. It seemed everyone wanted to know who the handsome stranger was. But Slade was oblivious to all that was happening around him, for he was dead set on the task at hand. His hand involuntarily reached out to grip Hermione's shoulder as he passed on his way to the head table. She only nodded her response still intent on her friend's reactions.

When Harry finally spoke his voice was devoid of all emotion, "It's Malfoy's isn't it? Are you going to keep it or put it up for adoption?"

"Yes the _baby_ is Draco's. I want to keep him or her and I am perfectly content with my situation," Hermione said this with as much strength as she could muster knowing it was all she could do.

"Content? You're _content_ with_ your situation_? What the hell Hermione! How can you be _content_ with _this_?" Ron's voice rang through the great hall. Causing the whole room to stop and stare. Hermione only then noticed that Slade and Professor Snape were adamantly discussing something she assumed was about her. Draco was also standing nearby; Hermione hoped he wasn't going to do something he would regret later.

"Calm down Ronald! Honestly, you would think Voldemort had returned the way your acting!" Hermione's own voice was raising and getting shrill. She knew stress wasn't good for the baby and tried to calm herself down before she went over the edge. But all hope of a peaceful resolvement went out of the window when Ron reached over the table to slap her harshly across her face. Hermione recoiled at the sudden stinging pain as her eyes began to water.

Ron's voice was layered with contempt and rage when he said, "You are dead to me Hermione. Have a great life with the Pure-Blood. Just don't come crying to me when he loses interest, in-fact don't talk to me ever again."

With that he stormed off, leaving a sobbing Hermione, stunned Harry & Ginny, and a furious Draco and Slade. The rest was a rush, Ginny moved to comfort her friend, Harry and Slade held an enraged Draco back, and Professor Snape conjured a small vial before escorting the group to his office.

Hermione's cheek stung she was involuntarily rubbing it to reduce the pain. It wasn't helping much, she was sure it was going to bruise later. That was just great, an added thing she would have to explain to her and Draco's parents this weekend. Her life was getting even more complicated than it was during the war when she had hated Draco and loved Ron.

As she sat down in one of the large dragon hide chairs across from Snape's desk Hermione relaxed slightly something about that particular action made her feel as if she had been doing it her whole life. Draco's familiar frame stood behind her protectively, the others took similar stances all surrounding her life she was the most precious thing in the world. Snape passed her the small vial he had been holding. He then said, "Drink. It will stop a bruise from forming and take away any pain it might cause."

Hermione did as she was told, making a face when the slimy liquid hit her mouth. "Yes," Snape replied, "it tastes rather like dragon snot with the same consistency but it works miracles. And Slade when will you be starting?"

"Today if possible Professor. I need to keep up all my appearances as you know." Slade's tone was that of a man filled with rueful memories. His stiff and formal posture made him look more statue than man.

Snape seemed to be pondering this when he responded, "Yes, yes indeed. You will take up my old office and quarters, you will also take on the title Head of Slytherin House till we find a more permanent replacement for Professor Slughorn. How unfortunate was his disappearance last year. One would think he'd have been more comfortable now that the Dark Lord is finally dead."

"Yes one would think but, then again who can ever really know about such things?"

Hermione was surprised by the intonation in Slade's voice. He made it almost seem as if there was an unknown secret about Professor Snape only he knew. But then again there was a lot she didn't know about her headmaster. Snape wasn't one to tell his whole life story to anyone much less a student.

Her day went on as usual with the occasional inquisitive stare or rushed whisper. She was used to that though; being one of the Golden Trio had its downfalls along with all the perks. People always asked about the war, they never once thought it might be anything but glory and comfort. She learned to shrug it off after a while eventually people got the message and backed off some.

She went to bed straight after supper as she was getting up early to dawn her disguise. Her dreams were plagued by monsters and death, so much death.

~Ron was poised over a small blanket pointing his wand at the bundle. 'You were nothing but a curse before but now you killed her. I told her! She should have never trusted Malfoy, him and his hell spawn. You killed the love of my life, You killed Hermione!' with his final words coming out as a scream and a flash of green light. He then vanishes in a puff of smoke reminding Hermione of a cloud of a cigarette. She knew it wasn't right but she hated Ron for what he had just done. When she finally thought it was safe she creep over to the baby blue blanket and burst out crying when she saw who was lovingly wrapped within. Steele grey eyes stared back blankly with the remains of a final tear falling down the still warm cheek. Hermione saw so much of Draco and herself in the small child, she was sad even then that her son had to die for something he never even knew. ~ She awoke to Draco shaking her shoulder. She was suddenly hyper-aware of everything around her, and the fact she was sobbing uncontrollably. She wasn't really sure who moved but she was now encircled in Draco's warm embrace. He was frantically ribbing circles on her bare back and whispering calming words in her ear. When she finally could breathe again she broke from Draco's arms without a word and started getting ready, she wanted some sort of normalcy in her twisted life. Her appointment was today and she didn't want to show up looking like a half crazed wombat. Since no one really knew the effects a Polyjuice Potion might have on the fetus so Slade had opted for just magically changing a few of her more dominant features. When her wavy brown hair had been changed to stick straight red and her warm chocolate brown eyes made to look blue Slade deemed her good enough to pass and the departed via Floo Powder. In a near suffocating flash of green light they arrived in a sterile smelling waiting room.

Edited January 2, 2014


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for such a long space between updates I got grounded and was so busy with school that i couldn't write:/ Hope you like this chapter:)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The witch who had answered Hermione's Floo message sat behind a large desk with papers flying all around her. She glanced up from her copy of 'Witch Weekly' and in the same nasal voice said, "Name please Miss."

Hermione answered in a voice slightly higher than normal, "Josden, Hilda Josden."

She nodded and pointed with her long boney finger towards the only open door in the area. The sterile smell of the Maternity Ward almost made Hermione sick; she was glad for Draco holding her hand. She didn't know if she could do this without them they were always there for her. The witch who would be conducting the exam walked in and Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor. It was none other than Fleur Weasley with her unnaturally perfect beauty and platinum blonde hair who had entered. Hermione was sure she could trust both Fleur and her husband Bill but didn't know if breaking the news this way was the best, but then again this was probably her best and only bet. Her life was entirely too complicated so she greeted her friend, "Hello Fleur, it's nice to see you again. How are Bill and Victore?"

"Er'mione iz zat you?" she said in velvety but still heavily accented voice.

"Yeah it's me. Funny huh nobody would think it'd be me here."

"But what happened to your beeutiful hair and eyes? And why're you even 'ere? You're with zee child?" her accent steadily grew heavier as her mind raced. And everyone in the room was struggling to keep up with the now pacing witch. You could practically see the wheels turning inside her head, and when she turned on a disguised Draco and yelled in a string of loud and unintelligible French. When Fleur finally was calm enough to be reckoned with Hermione told her the whole story and how if anyone she didn't trust with all her heart found out she and her baby could be killed. Fleur warmed at this, Hermione knew that Fleur had a soft spot for anyone in need, especially if that person is her friend. So with little else said she began the exam; the poking and prodding didn't bother Hermione any. It really just gave me time to think some things through, but she couldn't help but feel as if her dream wasn't just a dream anymore. She knew something big was about to happen, something bad.

Fleur's sugar sweet voice broke Hermione's jumbled train if thought, "Congratulations, you're having eh baby boy. Er'mione you and the baby are both healthy and zee vitalz are normal and you are due about the middle of August."

Draco's grip tightened and released, he was sure he was ready to be a father but would he be a good father? Would he be good enough to take care of his miracle? And what of Hermione, what if she went into labor and experienced complications? What if she died and left him all alone, he didn't think he was strong enough to be a single father at eighteen. But god it was a boy! He was going to have a son!

Hermione's voice was warm, comforting, and overjoyed as she exclaimed, "A boy, my handsome baby boy," she was cooing lovingly at her slight baby bump, "I hope you look just like your daddy. He is a great man and we love you. We'll always love you."

Draco's heart melted while his head involuntarily moved to rest on his girlfriend's shoulder and his hand on her stomach. The movement there shocked him to say the least; it felt like Hermione had twitched but she hadn't moved she was completely still with the biggest smile on her face. Life had changed so much over the last two years and Draco surprised even himself by saying, "Yes we will."

~2 weeks later~

"But what if they don't like me? Or worse what if _my_ parents hate you? I mean you were my childhood enemy! I hated you for six years, and with good reason I might add," Hermione was pacing furiously across the small space in between the fireplace and couch.

Draco thought it almost comical to see her like this. All razzled and at odd ends, she was quite cute when her thoughts were not in a row. After a few calming words she finally agree to go without further coaxing. The second they stepped out of the grand stone fireplace and into the entrance hall Hermione's jaw dropped. This wasn't the house she remembered, this was much warmer none of the sneering portraits from before hung on the walls. The decoration theme was emerald green and sliver, of course, and she still felt the uncomfortable shiver of fear tingle her spine for a moment. She was so over-whelmed by the room around her that she didn't notice the tiny woman she later would find to be a paid house maid. She led them through so many elegantly decorated rooms that Hermione lost track and wondered how anyone could keep them straight.

"Welcome! Hermione, Draco has told me a lot about you. But I do have to say, you are so much more beautiful than I remembered you to be," the slim woman before her had an air of importance about her that made you believe every word she said was law. Her voice was not harsh or demanding; it felt more like liquefied chocolate was flowing through the air when she spoke. When she stepped forward with extended arms it was only natural for Hermione to return the hug. Draco had been standing back and watching this all play out. It had started off much better than he could have hoped for. Now she only had to win over his father. That was a bridge he was going to burn when he got to it.

They talked quietly for a bit when a loud crack alerted them to Lucius's entrance. Hermione had seen Draco's father on a number of occasions, none of them pretty, and thought that given the chance she might like him. The tall silvery blonde man glided in with the grace of a bird. He kissed his wife and embraced his son, a thing he had never done before the war. Hermione was then outright shocked when he then kissed her cheek. She had expected outrage; then again they hadn't broken the news just yet...

She looked to Draco after a few minutes of talking about the recent news. He knew now was as good a time as any; he cleared his throat loudly. His voice wavered a bit as he spoke the words he was sure would end all relationship he had with his parents, "Mother, Father we have a bit of news to share. Hermione is pregnant."

The silence that followed was suffocating. Lucius's face was a blank mask while Narcissa just looked like she was in pain. Hermione pulled at the floral top she wore trying to cover the baby bump Draco's parent's eyes were glued to.

After what seem like millennia, Narcissa finally spoke, "Are you going to keep it?"

Hermione found her voice strong and unwavering when she said, "Yes, we plan on keeping him. He is our responsibility and we love him."

"Oh. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Well we haven't actually sat down and talked about it yet," Draco said quietly.

Lucius once again surprised everyone when he spoke, "I think you are making the right decision, for the both of you. And Narcissa and I will support you as much as we can."

"Thank-you," it was all Hermione could do not to cry. When they finally left for her parents they were in higher spirits. As it turned out her parents already knew she was pregnant, courtesy of Ginny, and were willing to help as long as Hermione and Draco did everything they could while they started out in their careers after Hogwarts.

~One Month Later~

Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. She had been attacked multiple times in the last few weeks. So she had taken up having someone accompany her to all of her classes. This time though he said he had a rather urgent matter to attend to. It was then that Hermione, so absorbed in her own thoughts, missed seeing the body bind charm shooting her way until it was too late. Ron stepped out of the shadows to whisper menacingly, "Watch your back Granger. I won't always be so kind."

When Professor McGonagall found her about an hour later Hermione was in hysterics.

~The Next Day~

Sitting in the library always made Hermione feel better, especially now that she had a prominent baby bump and had to dress carefully to hide it. She was sad that Ron still hadn't come around yet, this was getting quite ridiculous. He had tried on many occasions to curse or jinx her when it looked as if she was alone. Hermione's trail of thought was broken when Vina came running up and practically shouted, "Professor Koehler needs to see you in his office! Right now!"

This was not out of the ordinary but something in Vina's tone made Hermione believe this was a true emergency. So she ran as fast as her aching feet could take her. Slade's office was warmer, in more ways than one, then it had ever been whilst Snape taught. The now familiar frame of her Professor passed at near impossible speed across the entire length of the room. She had to loudly clear her throat for him to even notice she had entered, the first thing he did was cast protection and silencing charms over both Hermione and himself. Hermione recognized them as the same ones she had cast during the war. Confused as she was she stayed perfectly calm and let Slade be the first to talk. When he did it wasn't good news, "Ron is one of _them_. Ron is a traitor, that is why he has tried so hard to get to you," he paused for the longest time. Just letting it all sink in before he continued, "Hermione you have to know there is no saving Ron he is gone forever."

Words cannot describe how hard this decision was, to never see the people you love ever again or be the reason one of your oldest friends is dead. Hermione's mind raced between the options seeing, or trying to anyway, all sides and options she might have. She knew what her only real choice was, she couldn't just drop her life forever and Ron was no longer her friend he had made that clear enough.

She picked up a small vial sitting inconspicuously on a shelf next to the door. To anyone else it would have just been a used cracked piece of glass; Hermione knew better though. Turning in over in her hands several times she said, "Do you know the story behind this?"

The potions master shook his head motioned for her to explain. Hermione held it up for his examination delving into the tale, "We were just beging to rebuild our lives after the war. Ron volunteered to do what was almost certainly a suicide mission. We needed to know who inside the ministry was a Voldemort sympathizer and who could possibly be trusted. Ron spent weeks undercover administering truth serum to each and every member of the ministry, at one point his cover had been blown and he was tortured for days until they almost killed him. He has done so much more for all of us that many people realize. Killing him isn't an option; I have an idea though."

They found Ron as per usual sulking on the suspension bridge. When he saw them his mouth opened into a wide oval then tightened into a barely visible line. He crossed his arms defensively when his back was against one weather worn support poles. In a tight angry voice he said, "You know then? Bloody took you long enough, it's been two months."

Anger, frustration, and ice cold hate filled Hermione's voice, "Took us long enough? Ronald you've tried to **_kill_** me! We've had other things on our mind then your stupid problems. Bloody hell you are just the ignorant bastard Draco always said you were! Is that all you can think about, yourself? Why did I ever trust you, Ron you'll never get it will you? I love you Ron, I've always loved you. Every kiss, every moment we spent together, and every good-bye; but that was never enough for you Ron you always wanted more. Whether it was sex or not, you never just wanted to spend time together. I left you because you didn't love me you loved my body. And I can't ever forgive you for all the horrible things you made me do because I couldn't stand to lose you."

With that Hermione walked off knowing that Ron would follow, he always did. She never looked back; she just put one foot in front of the other and stayed on the oh-so familiar path into the forbidden forest. When they were far enough in for it to be believable she stopped and turned to face her former friend and lover. As she knew he would, he had followed her. His fiery red hair stood in stark contrast with the dark forest surrounding them. Slade stood observing the events over her shloder. Ron had crossed his arms and was waiting for whatever was about to play out. Too little too late he realized that Hermione held her wand and she had whispered, "Immobulus."

The charm gripped his body in its iron hold. Tears treatening to fall Hermione reached into the pocket of her muggle jacket the fabric was taught against her stomach. The vial she pulled out tugged at a memory for Ron, it was beyond his reach before she said, "This looks familiar to you, it should, it is Veritaserum. We didn't come here to kill you, I know that is what you think is going to happen. You have done too much for not only me but the rest of the wizarding world. However I can't have to destroying my family either. So I have come to a comprimise; you are going to drink this, willingly, and answer all of our questions. Once you have done so I will obliviate you memory and you will go one living life as a muggle never knowing magic exsisted. If you are wondering we have already sent word to Kingsley who will have members of the Order keeping a close watch on you. However if you refuse to drink it willingly I'll be forced to pour it down your throat and my choice of personal history won't be so kind anymore. Your choice Ronald, pick wisely."

Edited on January 2, 2014


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stepping forward Hermione offered the vial her unspoken question hanging in the air. Nodding heavily Ron opened his mouth and allowed the cold potion to pass his lips and slid down his throat. He could feel the pull of the effects on his mind; the need to tell the truth was more important than life. Struck by the enormity of the situation; the next words he let out would be the deciding factor of his life. Then again it wasn't much of a life he led anymore; months back he had broken it off with Hermione thinking she would come crawling back to him once he'd had his fun, only she didn't. She had chosen to go back to school and finish what she had started almost seven years prior, a very Hermione thing to do. In his mind he only had one choice, he had to follow her, Ron's life wasn't complete without her; despite all of his failings she really did love and he could see that. That wasn't the deal though, he had wanted to have a little fun without any consequences and Hermione couldn't live with someone who couldn't stick around.

Drawing in a shallow breath Ron recounted the shorthand version of the last few months, "When I found out you, _my_ _Hermione, _and _Malfoy_ were an item I sort of lost it. I got drunk at the Three Broomsticks and somehow wound up in an alley at the edge of Hogsmead. The next morning I woke up to a bite mark on my arm and no memory of the night before. For a while I kept it to myself, until it happened the first time. Changing is the single worst pain I have ever felt; while it is happening you don't know what is happening and after it is like something else has taken over your body. You long for a pack, some sort of welcoming atmosphere in all the chaos. That is when I found them they were so kind, helping me though everything and teaching me how to control myself during the change. It was only natural for me to trust them when they asked me to do all those things to you, it wasn't like you were running back to me anytime soon anyway. If you are wondering about their plans they really don't have any. None of them have your smarts 'Mione."

Hermione winced at the once fond nickname, inhaling deeply to calm her heart rate she said, "Do they have a purpose and where are they hiding out Ronald that is what I need to know."

"There is a cave about halfway up one mountains, you can only see it from the ground. They are all that is left of Greyback's army and there is always talk about 'finishing off the Golden Trio'. I got turned so they count that as a victory in and of itself. You were the easiest target so they went after you first, Harry they wanted to save for last and make as public and gruesome as possible," Ron's head hung under the weight of what he had admitted.

"Why would you turn on us like that? We've been best friends since first year! Ron," Hermione's pain was plainly written on her face, Ron however had no answer for her.

When the silence had become to much Hermione said, "Okay Ron, here comes the hard part. I am going to let you choose where you are going to live out the rest of your life, England is out of the question but the rest of Europe is open for your choice. I would recomened Australia, the accent doesn't stick out as much."

"Brazil, I would like to go to Brazil if I can't live here that is the place I'd like to be."

"You don't know Portugese and the level of comfort that could be accomidated for you won't be nearly as nice as what you are used to here," Hermione's tone was that of disbelief.

"I can learn and I don't deserve much really. And the whole werewolf thing is going to be easier to hide in a place where superstition is commonplace. I am sorry Hermione, I realize now that I was stupid for betraying you like that and what you are doing for me is more than I could ever have asked of you."

"Would you like to know some of what your new life is going to be like then?"

Ron nodded and waited to hear what his future would hold, "Your name is going to be Vincent Doyle, you moved from England after the tragic death of your family in a fire. Your hobbies include chess, football, and bird watching. You work in a small shop making scented candles, the memories for candle making will be added to your false memory as well. After that the rest is up to you, and the Ministry of course; they are only allowing this under the condition they can intervene at any time and take you to Azkaban if they feel you are a danger to the public. At which time your memory will be returned and a trial held. Goodbye Ron."

Written January 6, 2014


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry again for the long break... blame school not me:P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

At eight and a half months pregnant, Hermione had given up on trying to do everything by hand. It was much too exhausting to complete simple tasks anymore. She had grown quite large in the past few months and found navigating the quaint flat she shared with Draco a huge accomplishment in and of itself. She had let Draco pick the location but had insisted on decorating it herself, with a little help from Ginny and Harry of course. There were tones of the rainbow throughout the cozy space. As she set herself down on the plush dragon hide couch for a nap Hermione couldn't help but think how perfect her life was, unorthodox yes but perfect all the same.

She awoke a few hours later to sharp pain. She had read enough pregnancy books to know what it was even half asleep. She forced her massive frame into a standing position. And wobbled over to the grand fireplace. She had to floo to Ginny's to get help. She knew it would be pointless to call Draco since he worked as a healer anyway. Her voice rang through the near empty flat, "The Burrow!"

One suffocating flash of green light later she stood before a very shocked Molly Weasley. Who had many years of experience under her belt and knew exactly what was happening. She called out in her motherly voice, "George! Ginny! Grab Hermione's things it's time!"

In a matter of minutes her best friend stood before her. It seemed like ages since Hermione had seen the naturally beautiful girl in all of her fierce red haired glory. Her brother on the other hand was ever the jokester as he came up behind Hermione and placed his hands on her bulging stomach saying, "Bout' ready to pop are we Little Ferret?"

Hermione swatted his hands away laughing. She hadn't called Draco by that name in over two years and was surprised George even remembered. When the next contraction hit her all traces of humor were swept from her face.

"Okay enough joking around we need to get her to the hospital right now," Molly said with a note of concern.

It was George's job to retrieve the soon to be grandparents from their homes; he went off smiling like a kid in a candy store. The women went through next arriving in the maternity ward just as Hermione's most painful contraction yet coursed through her body. Fleur was on duty at the time and happened to be walking into the hall at that same moment. She looked slightly shocked to see them but her instincts took over as she whisked Hermione away. Just before they got to her assigned room, Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm in a death grip, "Get Draco now!"

She panted at the pain that gripped her entire body. She nearly cried in relief when Draco came rushing in still in his doctor's robes with his blonde hair slightly askew. He strode over and took his place by Hermione's side. Sixteen pain filled hours later Hermione screamed so loud she swore they could hear her in Brazil. It was only when a demanding cry filled the room did she open her eyes. Fleur's voice was soft and warm when she said, "E'rmione, Draco meet your handsom little son."

Hermione swore he was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. She could see a patch of what looked to be pale blonde almost white hair. The witch then leaned forward almost involuntarily to take her son. He quieted the moment his mother touched him. He looked back at her with steely grey eyes exactly matching those of his father. Draco kissed her sweat slicked forehead and then theirs son's. Just after he did so, the small boy's head followed his father's every movement.

A steady stream of visitors came in and out. It was the first group that had stayed the entire day that Hermione was most grateful for. They were composed of her and Draco's parents, Molly, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, George, Bill, and Fleur. They were there for her when she need a nap or needed to feed the baby. At around seven at night Bill finally asked the question everyone had been thinking but weren't willing to be the one to ask, "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Hermione smiled up at her loving boyfriend and the people she considered family. She stroked the fuzz on her son's head lovingly and said, "Well we were thinking Draco Alexander Caleb Jesse Granger-Malfoy. I know it is long; we loved the names and he can always get it changed if he hates it later you know?"

"I personally think it is perfect," Ginny never failed to support Hermione when she needed it.

George ever looking for a laugh added, "Yeah, much better than Ferret Jr. But I personally would have gone with George King of Awesome. But that is just me."

Hermione only rolled her eyes chuckling. There was one more thing she wanted to get done, "Before you all go we have one more announcement to make. Neville, Luna you are some of our closest friends and Draco and I know that you deserve this honor. Will you be Jesse's godparents?"

Luna said in her far off voice, "We would be honored, wouldn't we Neville?"

"Of course we would; thanks M'ione. That means a lot," Neville said in his reserved tone.

She smiled even wider. Her eyes started to droop along with the small child's in Luna's arms. Birth was an exhausting event to go through.

She was only allowed a few hours of rest before she was release from the hospital. Being home alone with a newborn scared Hermione to death. She knew Draco would be around as much as he could with work and she had Harry, Ginny, and the collective efforts of all her friends but she still fretted over it constantly. After a quick floo trip they were back at the flat. The small room they had transformed into a baby blue nursery was a beautiful sight to both Hermione and Draco. Hermione walked over to the deep sapphire bassinet and settled her sleeping son into it. Draco pulled up the plush rocker and helped Hermione into it. She was glad her son had come into this world safely but she missed the comfort of knowing he was safe inside her. She couldn't always protect him from the evil in this world and it physically pained her to think of him being hurt or turning to dark magic.

She was glad when Jesse woke her a few hours later. Her unconsciousness was bombarded by nightmares and all of the horrors she had seen during the Second Wizarding War. He was fussing in his bassinet; she moved out of her place in the chair whilst unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione didn't know how such a tiny baby could eat so voraciously so often. When he had finished her nipple was sore and she was once again worn out. She changed him into a fresh diaper; settled back into her chair and started to rock him singing a lullaby she learned from Molly.

_Lullay lullow, lullay lully,  
>Beway bewy, lullay lullow,<br>Lullay lully,  
>Baw me bairne, sleep softly now.<em>

I saw a sweet and seemly sight,  
>A blissful burd, a blossom bright,<br>That morning made and mirth among.

Lullay lullow, lullay lully,  
>Beway bewy, lullay lullow,<br>Lullay lully,  
>Baw me bairne, sleep softly now.<p>

A maiden mother, meek and mild,  
>In cradle keep, a knavë child,<br>That softly sleep; she sat and sang.

Baw me bairne, sleep softly now.

Lullay lullow, lullay lully,  
>Beway bewy, lullay lullow,<br>Lullay lully,  
>Baw me bairne, sleep softly now<p>

**.**

Before long Hermione drifted off along with Jesse. When Draco woke two hours later and found them like that he smiled fondly. He regretted having to leave for work instead of staying and watching the woman he loved sleep soundly while holding their son. He did have to leave as this job was what kept their lives afloat. He walked a few blocks away before disapperating so as not to wake them.

At around nine Molly flooed in quietly to find Hermione and Jesse in much the same position Draco had. She smiled to herself and set to tidying the flat whilst Hermione slept. When she finally did wake up the place was spotless and there was a mouthwatering scent wafting from the kitchen. It had been more than fourteen hours since Hermione had eaten and her stomach was now protesting loudly. Careful so as not to wake her son she moved from the nursery down the short hall to the spring green kitchen.

"Have a nice rest did we dear?" Molly asked.

Hermione beamed, "Just wonderful! I didn't know how much sleep is under appreciated in daily life."

Molly chuckled. When she responded the was a hint of the fiery humor he sons Fred and George had, that is until Fred was killed in battle, "Trust me dearie it will get worse before it gets better. I have done it seven times, once with twins, and it is really worth all of the sleep deprivation. Motherhood is the greatest gift I could have ever gotten. I really miss it sometimes; having little ones around is a great joy in and of itself. My children are my world, just like Jesse is yours. Keep him safe when you can, love him with all your heart and hope all the rest falls into place. That is the best anyone could ever wish for."

"Thanks Molly that really means a lot."

"No trouble at all. Now eat! You need the calories if you are supporting your growing child as well as yourself."

Hermione obliged wholeheartedly. The food was as always rich and delicious. It wasn't long before Jesse demanded attention once more. Hermione smiled apologetically and asked, "You don't mind if I feed him here do you?"

Molly just shook her head and said, "I'll be needing to leave anyhow. Ginny or George will be stopping by later to check up. Take care sweet and get lots of rest when you can. Bye-bye dear."

There was a whoosh from the living room and then complete silence other than Jesse's noisy suckling. It only took Ginny about two hours to come by. Ever the great friend she was she insisted she take care of the baby while Hermione rested. Draco got off of work around four and came home to diligently cook for Hermione and care for Jesse while she ate. He started making laps around the flat for no particular reason after Jesse was fast asleep in his arms. His life was so perfect at this moment; he never wanted this kind of magic to end.

Two weeks had passed since Jesse was born; Draco and Hermione had called together all of their close family and friends. When the ballroom at Malfoy Manor was filled with elegantly dressed people they made their grand entrance. Hermione walked beside Draco who was dressed in dress-robes. She was wearing a strapless flowing lace number with a small crystal design under the bust. The effect was charming; added with the fact she was also holding a sleeping Jesse dressed in a similar way to his dad. Draco's magically amplified voice carried the room easily while he spoke, "I am sure all of you are wondering why we asked you here. Well as a surprise to all of you Hermione and I are getting married."

There was a pause, not too long but long enough for Hermione to be paranoid of their decisions. Narcissa was the first to break it when she said, "Well yes of course you are dear, but why call it a surprise?"

"That's just the thing," said Hermione, "we are getting married right now. Well, in a few minutes anyway..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! It make me write ten times faster if I know people like it:)))))<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

For anyone who was wondering what Jesse looks like or what Hermione's dress does here are the links:

Young Jesse- imgres?start=123&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1304&bih=707&tbm=isch&tbnid=4Ilv0PYCs9zLhM:&imgrefurl= topic/show/578840-character-posting&docid=CMQcMspPeXSmzM&imgurl= wp-content/uploads/2010/09/Max_Thieriot_&w=250&h=350&ei=esJ8T7uAJcmu2AWh4bTXDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=411&vpy=251&dur=6517&hovh=266&hovw=190&tx=128&ty=195&sig=110563547220906704510&page=6&tbnh=166&tbnw=103&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:123,i:92

Hermione's wedding dress- imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1304&bih=664&tbm=isch&tbnid=nHetslnG4p-LnM:&imgrefurl= aline-wedding-dresses/128-a-line-strapless-sash-beaded

P.s. Sorry for taking so long to update my english teacher just loves projects-.-

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

~Exactly 10 years & 350 days Later~

Hermione awoke to a persistent tapping on the windowpane. She opened her eyes just a crack to see the familiar tawny owl on the sill. Extracting her wand from its nighttime post in her and drawer she waved the bird in. It obediently held out its leg so Hermione could untie the parchment there. After she did so she fed it an owl treat and padded into the living room. It was just a reminder from Ginny that they were meeting at King's Cross at ten. That meant today was the first of September! Jesse would be leaving for his first year at Hogwarts today! She would be going with him of course but it was still a big moment. To keyed up to go back to sleep she went to cook breakfast. The warm green color gave the room a feeling of spring days all year. She soon had eggs, toast, bacon, and fresh fruit all simultaneously working on themselves so she could reread her invitation to return as Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Dear Hermione Jean Malfoy,_

_We are delighted to once again ask you to be among our distinguished teachers here at Hogwarts. You will keep the same quarters as the previous years and will once again be head of Gryfindor house. Please write back with your response to this letter. _

_Waiting to hear from you,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. Young Jesse will be attending this year correct? I cannot wait to hear from you my dear friend!_

Hermione wrote back the same day relaying all of the events of the summer and saying she couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts.

Jesse woke up a few minutes later followed by his father. Their noses leading the way they stumbled in with sleep still in their eyes. Hermione was a bit startled when she took a good look at Jesse. He had so much of his father in him. The silvery blonde hair, steely grey eyes, Quidditch ability, and his habit of throwing snide remarks at her. She did see herself in him often enough though; when he would get lost in a book, his never ending questions about everything, and his caring heart made her smile every time she saw it.

"You know what today is don't you Draco?"

"I do believe it is the first of September. Hermione you did make plans to meet the Potters right?"

"Yes dear I did," she laughed slightly at the fact her son still hadn't gotten the unspoken fact, "Jesse sweet are you awake?"

He mumbled something unintelligible. When his mother didn't say anything in response he said it again louder and clearer, "Yes mum. Wait did you say the first of September?"

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other. They knew how much of a huge leap today was. Jesse was growing up whether they liked it or not. Soon he would be a teenager, he would start taking interest in girls, and if Hermione had her way learning to drive. She and Draco had watched him accomplish so many milestones and it made her sad to think they only had a few more left. Life had gone by so fast; even faster considering the fact she became a mother at eighteen. When both guys were done eating she whisked away the dirty dishes and ushered them to get dressed. It was already ten passed nine and they were running late. Hermione walked to her room and pulled on the aqua cashmere scoop-neck sweater dress and searched for her boots. She found them under the bed and sat quickly yanked them on she didn't have enough time to do anything fabulous with her hair and make-up. So she settled on simply smoothing down some of the wild curls on her head and a bit of lip-gloss and eye shadow.

Draco walked in wearing a simple white long sleeve t-shirt and vest with dark jeans. Hermione had convinced him that his expensive style was a bit too flashy for first-time parents to afford on their salaries. In turn he toned it down along with letting his hair fall more naturally into place instead of the stiff and overly hard as it had been in school. She smiled to herself and stood on her tip toes to kiss him gently; wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned into the kiss.

Jesse had just finished his last minute packing and pulled on his Holly Head Harpies t-shirt. He took on last look around the room he had grown up in. The fading blue walls, scattered books both muggle and wizard, Quidditch posters, his old stuffed dragon, and his first toy broom all brought reality crashing down. He really wouldn't be back till Christmas. He had been away from home before, but never for more than a week. He knew he would miss his dad immensely; he would see his mom every day in Transfiguration and figured that if he ever needed comfort she would be there for him.

Without a second more of hesitation he walked out the down the small hall and into his parents room. What he saw caused him to exclaim, "Bloody hell! I'm blinded for life! Seriously you have to snog now? We need to leave!"

"In our defense," Hermione responded, "this is our room and we are married. But you are right we do need to leave."

She promptly walked down the hall holding Jesse's hand and levitated both of their trunks to the door. She nodded to Draco who kissed his son's head told the he would meet them before the train left and disapperated. Since it wasn't the best idea to walk through muggle London with floating trunks the hailed a taxi to King's Cross. The had barely reached the platform before Ginny engulfed Hermione in a bone crushing hug, quite a feat considering she was eight months pregnant with triplets.

Hermione laughed, "You couldn't wait for us to get more than a step past the barrier? I know, I know you missed your best friend and favorite nephew. Now we need to find Draco."

"Needed to attend to pre-Hogwarts matters did he?" Harry said with a hint that told her just where Jesse's going away gift had been hidden.

A loud chatter caught her attention only a moment later. She turned around and called Draco's name. Jesse turned excitedly wanting to know what his father had been so egger to attend to. When he finally spotted the familiar blonde head he nearly fell over in excitement. Perched in a shining silver cage was a silvery grey ferret. It was the very same one he had begged his parents for on their Diagon Alley trip. He hugged his mother tightly and ran to meet his father.

"I am guessing you approve of our choice in pets? You can name her anything you like, your mother and I haven't named her yet. Take good care of her while you are away. I expect letters every week and so will your grandmother."

"Don't worry Dad I'll write every week to both you and Nana Cissa. I think I am going to call her Dessa," Jesse said after the ferret nuzzled his finger affectionately.

The train whistle blew alerting the group to the imminent departure time. Hermione gave Harry and Ginny one last hug and turned to Draco. She always hated this part of her job; only getting to see the man she loved when she chaperoned Hogsmead trips. A letter just couldn't express everything she felt. When he leaned in she kissed him lightly before hugging him tightly not wanting to let go. But she had to in the end.

Jesse then took his turn; he hugged him and told him that he would write just as soon as he knew which house he was in. Draco gripped his son's shoulders firmly and knelt so he was eye level before saying, "No matter which house you are in you will always be my proudest accomplishment. Know that no matter what happens in your life I am here for you."

The train was crowded with students and a few teachers. When Jesse finally found a car that had an open seat he jumped the opportunity. Only after he sat down did he notice the bright-eyed raven-haired girl sitting across from him. She was so intently reading the magazine before her that she didn't notice she was no longer alone. Only after Jesse cleared his throat several times did she look up. She smiled kindly at him; he vaguely recognized that smile but couldn't place it exactly.

"Hello. I'm Dianna Cora Wood. Who are you?" she said in a kind, almost reserved manner.

"Hi Dianna, I'm Draco Alexander Caleb Jesse Granger-Malfoy. You can call me Jesse though; what house do you think you'll be in?" replied brightly.

"I don't know exactly. My dad was a Gryffindor but Mum was taught at home so really it could be anything. What about you?"

"Dad was in Slytherin but Mum was a Gryffindor. So I really don't know what house I'll be sorted into."

Dianna's face lit up like a thousand watt light bulb when she spotted Dessa's intelligent eyes following her from within the protective confines of her cage. Excitement layered her voice as she spoke, "I have a ferret as well. They are quite smart you know. My Wizzy one figured out how to unlock his cage and stole three pairs of socks!"

Jesse couldn't help but laugh along with the girl's trilling. The train ride which had seemed daunting now flew by. Jesse came to find that Dianna shared many of the same interests as he did.

They had long since changed into their robes and impatiently waited for the train to stop. When the screech of the brakes sounded they practically bounded down the train aisle. Their first view of the imposing oak doors took their breath away. As they waited nervously to be called into the Great Hall a buzz coursed through the room. Dianna turned to Jesse and covertly whispered, "Look at the girl over there with the braided blonde hair. She is the daughter of Mum's boss at the Ministry. Nasty woman that one and her daughter, well she is even worse. Her name is Kelly McClaggen; though everyone calls her Smelly McLaggen on account of the fact she has a terrible foot odor and is a bit on the dull side if you catch my drift."

He did see what she meant. The girl was overly thin and was casting out hostile glares to anyone who looked her way. The second she saw Jesse though her expression changed to that of a scared rabbit caught unawares by a hungry fox.

Hermione paced the floor behind a large pillar waiting till the moment she was to enter and direct the first years to get sorted. A small beep alerted her, she swallowed her qualms and strode forward confident in her maroon robes. In a loud clear voice she demanded attention when she said, "Welcome first years. In a few moments you will walk through those doors and be sorted into your houses. I will require you to be respectful of others while you wait. Does anyone have any questions?"

A boy that reminded Hermione of Ron when he was that age raised his hand. She indicated for him to speak with her wand.

"Are you THE Hermione Granger? The one who fought in the Second Wizarding War?"

She sighed inwardly but answered his question with a smile, "Yes I am. Any other questions?"

Kelly hesitantly raised her hand. Then let it fall after a moment. Hermione raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she waved the group forward. Jesse had seen pictures in his parents album but nothing could prepare him for the over whelming beauty and grandeur of it in life. He was so out of it he didn't hear his name called. Dianna had to push him forward before he even remembered where he was. With his heart racing he sat on the stool and waited for his mum to place the Sorting Hat on his head. The second she did he heard a voice that seemed older than time itself resounded in his head, "A bright mind, brave, cunning, and a good heart. You are a difficult one to place. Hmm..."

* * *

><p>Review! It makes me write faster if I know people like it:)<p> 


	7. Notice :)

Okay so I am back from the dead here guys! I know you all probably hate me right now thinking this is a chapter but... a lot of things have happened since I last posted. I am a senior now and headed off to college soon, I almost lost three close family members, I fell in an out of love about a million times, and my writing has improved tenfold. So as a big fat 'I'm sorry" I am going to be editing all the chapters I have posted to close up major plot holes as well as tidy up a few grammar and detail mistakes I have noticed. Also be glad I am doing it this way I was previously considering ending it with a poorly written forward that ended with Jessie proposing years in the future with no resolution to the whole 'Dark Cause' issue. I am now trying to do around one or two chapters for each of Jessie's years at Hogwarts playing out all the conflict needed to appease my lack of faithful writing and updating. If you have any ideas or any of you would like a cameo as a bonus pm me and I'll see what I can do!

Again so, so sorry for my absence and I should be updating chapters over the next few days.

January 2, 2014.

So as far as I know all of the plot holes are sewn shut and I should have some new stuff for you guys coming in soon. Note I do have a job and school to worry about as well as other stories I have committed myself to, so if there are ANY holes in my plot line that you notice or some information just isn't lining up or you are just a little confused about what is going on let me know so I can fix/clear it up. I am sorry if I can't update every week or every other week I can never predict my work load so it can be really easy to put off writing.

Much love and thanks for your extreme patience!

January 6, 2014


End file.
